Perdido en el carmin SasuNaru
by Galletita Alois
Summary: Naruto viaja a Tokio en busca de un trabajo para pagar sus estudios pero es apuñalado y un pelinegro Sasuke lo salva, pero este resultó ser un Vampiro. ¿Qué pasará ahora con la vida de Naruto? ¿Por qué un Vampiro le salvó la vida sin una razón aparente?
1. Cap1 “Ojos carmín”

La noche era fría, la mas fría de todas. El rubio corría desorientado por las calles de la ciudad con una mano sobre su costado derecho, la cual impedía que la sangre siguiera saliendo de la herida.

Había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, la ciudad era completamente ajena a el. Era la primera vez que visitaba Tokio, y había tenido la mala suerte de ser asaltado y apuñalado. Los asaltantes le robaron todo su dinero el cual tenía destinado a pagar el alquiler de su habitación, donde se quedaría para buscar un trabajo y juntar dinero para ir a la universidad.

Desesperado trataba de pedir ayuda a las pocas personas que a esa hora transitaban la ciudad, pero estas no hacían más que ignorarlo.

Las calles de Tokio eran tan frías, tan distantes, se arrepentía de haber ido y no haberse quedado en el pequeño pueblo de Konoha. Donde por lo menos en esa situación lo habrían ayudado.

El dolor ya no lo dejaba seguir con su camino y se detuvo en a boca de un callejón, recargándose contra la pared. Cuando un grito ahogado desvía su mirada hacia el interior del oscuro callejón, pudo divisar dos sombras. La más alta vuelve su mirada hacia el rubio quien se aterro al ver los penetrantes ojos carmín que lo miraban sedientos. Dejo caer el cuerpo al suelo, que el rubio pudo distinguir como una mujer, y por sus ropas seguramente una prostituta.

El oji azul estaba aterrado, la mujer parecía estar muerta, y por como lo miraban esos ojos, el sería el siguiente. Su herida le dolía demasiado y ya no tenia fuerzas para huir, había perdido demasiada sangre. Se deja deslizar por la pared hasta sentarse en el frio suelo, ya no podía estar más de pie. Lo sabía, este era su fin, y aunque huyera de allí estaba demasiado débil y moriría por la perdida de sangre.

La figura se acerca a el, dejándose ver bajo la luz de la luna. Era un joven, de cabello negro, atractivo, y la piel pálida. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra a medio desabotonar, dejando ver sus pectorales. Llevaba en su cuello colgado un rosario que parecía ser hecho de plata. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con tal intensidad hipnotisante que de alguna forma el rubio no podía dejar de mirarlos.

El pelinegro se agacha a la altura de el, y fija su mirada en el costado del chico, donde aún permanecía su mano, ya cubierta de sangre. Ya no podía mas su respiración estaba agitada, estaba mareándose; en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, y estaba seguro que el quien se encontraba frente a el no era humano y acabaría con su vida.

En un último intento por salir con vida lo mira fijamente y en un susurro le pide — Por favor…no…me hagas daño… — Y tras esto su vista se volvió borrosa y perdió el conocimiento.

—…lo prometo…— Murmuro el pelinegro, para luego tomar entre sus brazos al rubio y desaparecer.

Cap.1 "Ojos carmín"

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, aún se encontraba débil y su costado no había dejado de dolerle. No sabía dónde estaba, se sentó con dificultad, pudo darse cuenta que estaba sobre una cama, en un oscura habitación; iluminada nada más por la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas de las monumentales ventanas del cuarto.

Traía el torso desnudo y al parecer habían vendado su herida. Se pone de pie, con su mano sobre su costado. Camina hacia la puerta que se encontraba junta, y al abrirla lentamente, se encuentra con un largo pasillo. Comienza a caminar por el, cuidando cada paso, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. La casa parecía una antigua mansión inglesa, con enormes candelabros colgados desde el techo y una que otra armadura apegada a la pared. Cuadros al oleo de familias o personas con la piel muy pálida y ropas antiguas. Tuvo que ahogar un grito con sus manos cuándo al llegar al final del pasillo y doblar se encontró de golpe con una gárgola; la rodeo y siguió con su camino, hasta encontrar una habitación con luz.

Miro por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta que se encontraba junta. Y pudo divisar a cerca de diez personas, entre ellas el pelinegro que, había deducido, lo había ayudado.

—Así que has traído un nuevo juguete… Sasuke-kun —Siseo el mayor de todos, con aspecto pálido y el cabello largo. Estaba sentado en un llamativo sofá de terciopelo rojo.

— ¿La convertirás como a la pelo de chicle? — Pregunta una pelirroja con gafas que se hallaba cercana a la ventana.

— ¿Qué no te fijaste Karin? Era "el" no "ella"…no sabía que Sasuke tuviera esos gustos — Le comenta un peli gris que estaba a su lado de colmillos afilados. Al oírlo el pelinegro soltó un "hmp".

— ¡¿Pero que dices Suigetsu?! ¡¡Sasuke-kun no es gay!! — Le grito histérica la que parecía llamarse Karin, y luego se le colgó seductoramente del cuello al peli negro. — ¿Verdad que tengo razón Sasuke-kun?—

—No tengo por que darles explicaciones — Argumento el pelinegro, quitándose de encima a la chica.

¿Un juguete? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Estaban hablando de el? Se preguntaba un tanto asustado el rubio, cuando volvió a sentirse mareado, había caminado mucho y su herida solo estaba vendada no suturada, por lo cual se había abierto y comenzado a sangrar.

— Parece que tu invitado ha despertado, Sasuke-kun — Siseo el mayor, aspirando el aire y mirando hacia la puerta desde el sofá de terciopelo rojo.

El rubio se sobresalta, lo habían descubierto. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a correr, con una mano sobre su herida la que noto como se humedeció con la sangre.

— ¡Esta escapando! — Grito la pelirroja.

— No llegará muy lejos, está herido — Dice una peli rosa, que había aparecido en la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí pelo de chicle?, sabes que no eres bienvenida en esta casa— Se quejo Karin.

— Tengo asuntos que tratar con Sasuke-kun, no es de tu incumbencia — Dijo la oji jade caminando hacia el pelinegro, hasta llegar junto a el, le dice al oído — ¿Qué es lo que tramas trayéndolo aquí?— Para luego decir en voz alta — Ya se detuvo, si sigue perdiendo sangre va a morir —

Sasuke desaparece, para aparecer frente al rubio, que se encontraba ya al final del pasillo arrodillado el suelo, el dolor le impedía seguir caminando.

— ¡¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?! ¡¿Por qué me has traído aquí?! ¡¿Qué es eso de que soy tu nuevo juguete?! — Grita el rubio, con impotencia por no poder salir corriendo de aquel extraño lugar.

— No grites, dobe — Lo reprende el pelinegro, mirándolo fríamente desde arriba.

— ¿Todavía lo tienes en el suelo? El pobre chico se va a desangrar ahí — Dice la peli rosa que acababa de llegar junto a ellos y se agacha a la altura del rubio para revisar su herida. Al posar sus ojos sobre la sangre por unos segundos al rubio le pareció verlos rojos — Esta perdiendo mucha sangre, hay que curar rápido la herida—

—Tráelo a mi habitación— Ordeno el pelinegro alejándose por el pasillo.

La peli rosa lo miro un poco molesta, pero no era momento de discutir, si no se apresuraba el chico sucumbiría ante la perdida de sangre. Así que con una fuerza extraordinaria que sorprendió al semiinconsciente rubio, lo cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar con el hasta llegar a la misma habitación en la que se encontraba anteriormente. La peli rosa lo recostó en la cama con cuidado, para luego quitar las vendas y examinar la herida.

—Será mejor que cierres la puerta, el olor a sangre los va a atraer y no quiero interrupciones mientras lo curo— Sugirió la peli rosa tratando de ser lo mas cortes posible, la presencia del pelinegro causaba cierto temor en ella.

El pelinegro en silencio cerró la puerta, para luego tomar asiento en una silla junto a la ventana.

La chica observaba preocupada la herida, era bástate profunda y ya había perdido mucha sangre. No era ventajoso llevarlo a un hospital, además de que sabía que Sasuke se negaría, la única opción era…

—Etto…S-Sasuke-kun — Intentó dudosa llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? Sakura — Pregunta el pelinegro.

—No puedo curarlo… necita tu sangre, solo eso puede salvarlo— Dice en un tono preocupado, si Sasuke se negaba el chico moriría, y eso no era conveniente.

—… Vete, mañana hablaremos pero no aquí, yo te busco — Ordeno aún mirando por la ventana.

—Si— Asintió seria la chica.

Sakura obedeció y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta dejándolos solos. El rubio se tenso, puesto que aún seguía despierto, no se podía mover, pero estaba despierto. Estar solo con ese ser le causaba nerviosismo, miedo; después de lo que había visto juraría que el no era humano. ¿Y por que la chica de cabello rosa había dicho que necesitaba de su sangre? ¿Qué era lo que iban a hacerle? Intentó levantarse, pero fue inútil, el dolor y la debilidad apenas lo dejaban moverse.

Pudo ver como el peli negro se acercaba a paso lento hacia el, con esa mirada fría y penetrante que lo hizo estremecerse por completo; aún mas cuando ya lo tubo frente a el y los ojos azabaches se volvieron rojos y con un brillo sediento observaba su herida.

Se apoyo sobre la cama y acercó sus labios a la herida en el costado del rubio que sangraba, hasta posarlos por completo, probando la sangre del rubio al pasar su lengua delicadamente por la herida. El oji azul se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto e intentó de inmediato alejar al chico con sus brazos utilizando la última gota de energía que le quedaba.

— ¿¡Que estas…haciendo, pervertido!? —Grito al empujarlo hacia atrás, y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía se sentó en la cama. Su respiración estaba acelerada y su pulso emaciado lento, su corazón se estaba quedando sin sangra para bombear.

—Hmp, ¿te atreves a hablarme así sabiendo que soy el único que puede salvarte la vida?— Se quejo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba con su pulgar el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

El chico no dijo nada puesto que su cuerpo ya no resistió más y cayo inconsciente en la cama. El pelinegro lo observo por unos momentos para luego sacar sus colmillos y morderse la muñeca, llenando su boca con su propia sangre; para luego acercase al rubio quien respiraba con la boca abierta agitado, poso sus labios sobre los de el, dejando que el rubio bebiera de su sangre.

Al sentir aquel sabor metálico en su boca y como el liquido se adentraba en su garganta abrió los ojos, para encontrarse al pelinegro con sus labios pegados a los suyos. La impresión y el rubor no se hicieron de esperar, sintió como las fuerzas le volvían y empujo al pelinegro y este callo al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Yo no soy de esos ttebayo! — Le grita molesto, aún con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, luego pasa su mano por su boca para limpiarse cuando nota la sangre — ¿Sangre? — Susurra un tanto desconcertado.

Y su sorpresa no acabo allí cuando se dio cuenta de que el dolor de su herida iba desapareciendo, la miro apresurado y se sobresalto al notar que esta se estaba cerrando para quedar su piel como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Qué-que esta pasando?... ¿p-porque?—

—Te he dado a beber de mi sangre— Llamo su atención el pelinegro quien se ponía de pie mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de sus labios —La sangre de un vampiro de sangre pura puede curar cualquier herida de un mortal— Dice demostrando cierto orgullo al decirlo.

— ¿Un vampiro? Imposible, esos solo existen en los cuentos — Dice con algo de temor, pidiendo que por favor fuera una pesadilla.

—Hmp, no me importa si no me crees… ahora ven— Lo toma del brazo y ambos desaparecen de la habitación.

Pudo sentir una leve briza cuando el pelinegro lo tomo del brazo y en un segundo ya no estaban en la habitación si no frente a la puerta de un departamento. El rubio no alcanzó a salir de su asombro cuando un hombre de unos cincuenta años abre la puerta.

— ¿Ushiha?—Pregunto un poco desconcertado el mayor.

—Jiraiya-san necesito que aloje a este chico en su casa— Dijo el pelinegro lo cual sonó más como una orden que como una petición.

—Claro, no tengo problemas… ¿y tu eres?— Le pregunto al rubio con la curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

—N-Naruto Uzumaki — Respondió entrecortado puesto que aún estaba sorprendido y bastante desconcertado.

—Bien, pasa — Lo invito el mayor adentrándose en el departamento dejando solos a Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— Murmuro para si el oji azul, mientras se adentraba en el departamento, pero es detenido por el pelinegro quien lo toma del brazo.

Naruto no alcanzo a girarse cuando el pelinegro le murmura al oído — Ahora eres mío—

El rubio se estremeció, pero al darse vuelta Sasuke ya no estaba.

—Hey ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Que esperas?, entra y no olvides cerrar la puerta— Le llama Jiraiya.

—S-si—

En lo que restaba de la noche, Naruto no pudo dormir, su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía que era lo que había pasado. Definitivamente nunca debió haber venido a Tokio. Jiraiya lo había acomodado en una habitación que tenia de sobra, que estaba bastante desordenada y llena de papeles y revistas que ni se molestó en mirar. El sol ya se estaba asomando cuando unas palabras resonaron en su mente y lo hicieron sentarse en la cama de golpe.

_Ahora eres mío_

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que demonios le pasa a ese tipo ttebayo?!—


	2. Cap2 El juguete de Sasuke

Bueno aquí traigo el 2º capitulo  wiii! Lo escribí mientras escuchaba el OST de Vampire Knight

Si que sirve para inspirase jaja

Cap.2 "El juguete de Sasuke"

Ya eran cerca de las 8 AM y Naruto no había podido dormir en todo lo que quedaba de noche. Con unas ojeras enormes se levantó y busco el baño para lavarse la cara. Luego de eso salió a buscar a Jiraiya por el departamento pero parecía no estar, así que fue a la cocina y se preparó un café. Luego de ya listo el café salió al balcón, estaban en un noveno piso y la brisa matutina revolvía su cabello mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_Ahora eres mío_

Se le erizó la piel al recordar aquellas palabras — ¿Que se cree ese baka? —

— ¿A quien estas llamando baka?— Dijo una voz fría, la cual Naruto reconoció enseguida y volteó para enfrentar al extraño.

— ¡¿Pues a quien más que a ti?! ¡¿Cómo es eso de "ahora eres mío"?! Ttebayo!!— Le gritó molesto el rubio.

—Hmp, es algo bastante fácil de entender—Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el, tomándolo del mentón —Yo te di de mi sangre para salvarte la vida, eso quiere decir que ahora me perteneces— Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Naruto desconcertado por tenerlo tan cerca se aleja de el — ¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras!, ¡si voy a ser de tu pertenencia en ese caso preferiría haber muerto! —

— ¿Eso es lo que deseas?— Dijo, y se acerco velozmente a el, agarrándolo por en cuello de la camiseta lo levanto dejándolo fuera dela baranda del balcón —Estamos a nueve pisos del suelo, para un mortal como tu con algo de suerte la muerte sería instantánea, o bien podrías agonizar unos minutos— Espetó frio y cruel, sonriendo arrogante ante la mirada de terror del rubio.

—Tu no lo harás— Dijo Naruto recobrando la compostura y mirándolo desafiante.

—Hmp, ¿no me crees capas? — Sonrió arrogantemente.

—Me salvaste la vida sin ningún motivo, no creo que seas capas de matarme— Le dijo decidido.

Sasuke sonríe con superioridad y tras la sorpresa de Naruto, suelta el agarre. Naruto comienza a caer ya asimilando que esta vez si sería su fin. El suelo estaba muy cerca, cuándo siente unas manos sobre su cintura que lo apresaban y un segundo después se encontraba otra vez en el balcón, con el pelinegro apresándolo por la espalda desde la cintura.

— ¿Comprendes que eres de mi propiedad?—Le susurró al oído haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera.

— ¡¿Q-que es lo que quieres de mi-ttebayo?!— Pregunta alterado soltándose del agarre.

—Sakura te consiguió un trabajo—Le informo el chico ignorando por completo su pregunta.

— ¿Un trabajo?—

— ¿No venías a eso?...Te tendrás que quedar con Jiraiya-san por hoy, mañana vendré por ti—

Naruto estaba desconcertado, ¿Cómo se había enterado de que venía a buscar trabajo a Tokio? Pero bueno el sujeto le consiguió trabajo y eso era lo que necesitaba si quería pagar sus estudios.

—G-gracias…supongo—Agradeció algo dudoso — ¿Entonces es verdad que eres un vampiro?—

Sasuke asiente mientras se adentraba en el departamento, para luego tomar asiento en el sofá, mientras Naruto lo observaba desde la ventana corrediza que daba al balcón.

— ¿Y no que el sol era mortal para los vampiros?— Intentó atraparlo.

—No, eso es un mito… pero si el sol debilita en un porcentaje nuestros poderes— Dice con tranquilidad sirviéndose del sake que había en la mesita de centro.

— ¿Y que me dices de tu rosario? ¿No que las cruses los mataban-ttebayo?— Intentó otra vez, acercándose para señalar el rosario de plata que lleva el pelinegro.

—También es un mito, así como los ajos y las estacas— Le informa con tranquilidad bebiendo un poco de sake — ¿Todavía no te convences?—

Naruto negó pero luego de ver como los ojos del chico se volvían repentinamente rojos, se arrepintió de haber dudado. Aún más cuando el pelinegro apareció tras el y comenzó a rosar sus labios sobre su cuello.

— ¿Q-que intentas hacer-ttebayo?— Pregunto asustado el rubio.

— ¿Has escuchado que la mordida de un vampiro puede matarte o convertirte en uno?— Le susurro al oído, Naruto asintió con temor y el azabache prosiguió —Pero no tengo ninguna de esas intenciones contigo — Le volvió a susurrar.

Naruto se estremeció y se aparto rápidamente de el mirándolo con el seño fruncido para ocultar el temor. Pero Sasuke se había dado cuenta del miedo que intentaba ocultar el chico, y se acerco a Naruto quien retrocedía con cada paso que daba hasta llegar al borde del sofá y caer de espaldas en el. Sasuke llega junto a el y sujetándolo de las muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Tu… ¿Me tienes miedo?— Pregunto con determinación sin dejar de mirar las orbes color cielo.

— ¡¿Y por que tendría que tenerte miedo-ttebayo?! ¿Por ser un vampiro?— Lo enfrento el chico, a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba, y que estaba en desventaja, no iba a aceptar que tenía miedo frente a ese arrogante vampiro.

—Usuratonkachi— Le dijo sonriendo de medio lado el vampiro, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Naruto.

— ¡¿A quién llamas…?!—Comenzó a reclamar, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que sus labios fueron callados por los de su opresor.

Intentó soltarse de aquel forzado beso, pero la lengua del azabache exploraba cada rincón de su boca sin dejarle escapatoria. Se dejó llevar y correspondió aquel beso, que al poco tiempo fue detenido por la falta de aire. Naruto miro intrigado aquellos orbes negros que lo miraban con tanta quietud. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba jugando con el? ¿Se había convertido en su juguete? Sasuke soltó el agarre y se puso de pie, al segundo después golpearon la puerta.

—Ve a abrir— Le ordeno tajante.

Naruto no puso objeción alguna y desconcertado por lo recién ocurrido se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró con la pelirosa quien traía puesta una capa negra. Naruto asumió que ella también era vampira, y que la capa era para evitar el sol.

—Naruto-kun buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura, nos conocimos ayer ¿Cómo esta tu herida?— Consulto amistosa la chica adentrándose en el departamento.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo? — Preguntó sereno Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

—Si, Ino lo esta esperando— Dijo poniéndose seria al ver al azabache.

—Bien, ve con ella—Le ordeno para luego desaparecer tras la sorpresa del rubio.

—Vámonos— Llamo su atención Sakura, volviendo a sonreír amablemente.

Caminaban por las calles del centro de Tokio, repletas de gente, hacía calor pero había una brisa bastante agradable.

—Oye, ¿no tienes calor con eso-ttebayo?— Pregunta el rubio, llevaba las manos atrás de la nuca.

—Un poco, pero debo usarla, a diferencia de Sasuke-kun, yo no soy una sangre pura, fui convertida a vampiro, y la luz del sol me debilita mucho mas— Le explico, en ese momento se detienen frente a una florería, en donde una rubia los esperaba.

—Hola, Sakura— Dice con una sonrisa melancólica al ver a la chica — Supongo que el es Naruto ¿no?—

—Hola— Saluda el rubio levantando la mano.

—Bueno pasen—Dice entrando seguida de Naruto y Sakura —Hoy hace mucho calor, ¿no quieren un refresco?—

—Lo siento Ino, pero debo regresar a la casa, o mi maestra se dará cuenta que no estoy— Se excusó la ojijade caminando hacia la salida.

—Está bien, otro día nos visitas, nos vemos— Dijo sonriendo tristemente la rubia mientras veía como Sakura salía y se perdía entre la multitud.

— ¿Tu… sabes que Sakura-chan es…?— Comenzó a decir Naruto algo dudoso.

— ¿Un vampiro?—Le pregunta a lo que él asiente —Claro, éramos amigas en la escuela, nos llevábamos bien hasta que un día llego Sasuke como estudiante de intercambio. Ambas nos enamoramos de él y discutíamos todo el tempo, pero Sasuke escogió a Sakura —Comenzó a contarle con cierta tristeza en su mirar —Comenzaron a salir y con el tiempo Sakura dejo de ser la misma ya no le importaban sus estudios, paso de ser la mejor de la clase a una de las con mas bajas notas. Se volvió pálida y no comía, casi siempre se dormía en clases hasta que un día simplemente dejo de ir… Meses después vino a verme aquí, a la florería, dijo que Sasuke era un vampiro y la había convertido a ella jurándole que iban a estar siempre juntos, pero que un día simplemente le dijo que ya no la amaba y la dejo en una casa de vampiros a la cual él no pertenecía. La jefa de esa casa la tomo como su aprendiz y esa es toda la historia, han pasado cuatro años desde eso… Creo que por eso Sakura decidió ayudarte, Naruto, no dejes que Sasuke te muerda, no permitas que arruine tu vida como lo hizo con la de Sakura—

Luego de esa revelación, Ino le explico como tendría que atender a los clientes en la florería. El día fue avanzando y Naruto fue aprendiendo como armar los ramos y hacer los pedidos. Pero lo que le había contado Ino no salía de su cabeza. ¿Entonces eso era lo que hacía Sasuke? ¿Los usaba como juguetes y cuando se aburría simplemente los tiraba igual que un niño? ¿Pero que podía hacer? En esos momentos no tenía a dónde ir y Sasuke era su única opción. Pero no podía permitir que jugaran con él.

Llegó la noche y Naruto se dirigía al departamento de Jiraiya cuando se detiene en seco. Pesó, nadie lo obligaba a volver. Entonces dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la estación, si tenía suerte podría colarse en algún tren que lo llevara de regreso a Konoha. La ciudad era totalmente diferente de noche, y otras personas la transitaban. Tubo que acelerar el paso cuando se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía. Cuando entonces ese alguien aparece repentinamente frente a el, haciendo que se detenga.

— ¿S-Sasuke?—No, ese no era Sasuke, se le parecía, pero no lo era.

—No, no soy Sasuke…Así que…—Dice tomando a Naruto por el mentón — ¿Tú eres el nuevo juguete de mi ototo?—Dijo mas como una afirmación el chico de cabello largo y una cola.

—Aleja tus manos de él— Se oyó una fría voz, que Naruto reconoció enseguida.

—Sasuke— Murmuro el rubio.

—Valla, veo que nos encontraste—Dijo el mayor volteándose a ver a Sasuke.

—Sentí tu asqueroso olor cerca de Naruto— Dijo mirando con odio a su hermano —Naruto, ¡ven aquí!—Le ordenó.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no soy un juguete! ¡No dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que le hiciste a Sakura-chan!—Le gritó para luego comenzar a correr.

—Jaja es más rebelde que la de pelo rosado… Juega con el todo lo que puedas, Madara no tardara en enterarse de su existencia, nos vemos ototo— Y tras decir esas palabras desapareció.

Sasuke dio una última mirada de odio al lugar donde segundos antes había estado su hermano y luego dio media vuelta y apareció frente al rubio quien intento rehuirlo pero lo detuvo del brazo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—

— ¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡No pienso quedarme más tiempo en este lugar!— Intentó soltarse pero le fue imposible — ¡Suéltame! —

Sasuke frunce el seño y lo atrae hacia el, abrazándolo — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron sobre mi?—

Naruto se sonrojó inevitablemente al encontrarse tan cerca de el que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Y se extraño al oír el tono angustiado con que Sasuke hacía la pregunta.

—D-dijo que jugabas con las personas, la usabas como un juguete y cuando te aburrías simplemente las abandonabas—Le conto con un tono triste, no quería que hicieran eso con él, no quería que otra persona más lo despreciara.

—Eso no es cierto, Sakura tubo un accidente, estaba a punto de morir, la única forma de salvarla era convirtiéndola. Nunca he dejado de preocuparme por ella, es mi responsabilidad—Dijo volviendo a su tono sereno habitual.

— ¿Sakura-chan…tu la amas-ttebayo?—

El pelinegro niega con la cabeza —Sakura es importante, pero no la amo— Sonríe de medio lado — ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso estas celoso?—

— ¡¿Y...y por que tendría que estar celoso?!— Grita con las mejillas rojas soltándose del agarre — ¿Pero…que?—Preguntó desconcertado mirando a su alrededor.

Sasuke lo había hecho otra vez, seguramente cuando lo había abrazado, pero ya no se encontraban en las calles de Tokio si no en el pasillo de una casa estilo japonés.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—Preguntó el rubio, puesto que no era la casa antigua a la cual había sido llevado cuando estaba herido, ni tampoco el departamento de Jiraiya.

—Esta es mi casa, a partir de hoy vivirás aquí—Dijo comenzando a caminar por los pasillos, Naruto decidió seguirlo.

Subieron por una escalera y llegaron a una habitación, con una amplia cama de blancas sabanas de seda, las cortinas negras de las ventanas abiertas dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara la habitación —Esta es la habitación—

— ¿L-la? ¿Solo hay una?—Pregunto temiendo la respuesta y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—He vivido siempre solo, ¿Tienes alguna queja?—Le murmuro al oído acercándose peligrosamente a el.

A Naruto se le erizo la piel cuando Sasuke poso delicadamente sus labios en su cuello, deslizando su lengua por su piel.

— ¿Q-que piensas hacer-ttebayo?— Pregunto asustado el rubio.

—Ya lo veras— Le susurró sonriendo de medio lado.

u.u lo se deben estar odiándome por haberlo dejado hasta ahí, juju, pero well, en el siguiente capi prometo lemon (siii por fin!) jeje nos leemos!


	3. Cap3 Domesticando al Kitsune

Hola! aaa por fin les traigo el capi, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero me fui de vacaciones y además que se me hiso difícil escribir el Lemon, es el primer Lemon Yaoi que publico y quería presentarles algo digno de leer, no se como haya quedado, solo espero que les guste este capi ^^

* * *

Cap.3 "Domesticando al Kitsune Parte 1"

— ¿Q-que piensas hacer-ttebayo?— Pregunto asustado el rubio.

—Ya lo veras— Le susurró sonriendo de medio lado.

Naruto cerró los ojos, esperando la mordida o algo peor, pero se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro lo tomo de la muñeca y lo empujo a la cama para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿A…a dónde vas?— Le preguntó aún desconcertado, sentándose en la cama.

—Duerme, volveré por la mañana—Le informo desde la puerta, dándole la espalda.

—P-pero… ¿a dónde…?—Volvió a insistir, alzando su mano como intentando alcanzarlo.

—Me encargare personalmente de irte a dejar y a buscar a la florería, así que estaré aquí a la hora en que tengas que irte—Volvió a informarle con voz fría, y luego se retiro.

Naruto se quedo con las dudas. ¿A dónde iría? Se preguntaba, luego recordó, la primera vez que lo vio en el callejón. ¿A dónde más podía ir un vampiro a estas horas de la noche si no es más que a cazar? Su cuerpo se estremeció y se abrazó a si mismo. Por lo menos no había sido el su victima. Aunque se compadecía de la persona que sería su siguiente presa, no estaba en las circunstancias para sentir nada más. Aunque le aterraba, sabía que estaba de cierta forma siendo privilegiado con el trato del joven vampiro. Aún así no sabía que le deparaba el futuro, y esperaba no ser solo un simple juguete para el pelinegro.

La noche avanzó, no pudo dormir bien, a ratos se despertaba. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y su cabeza era un mar de dudas. El sol ya anunciaba su salida, pero aún faltaba. Se había despertado por enésima vez, pero ahora sin nada de sueño. Había algo que comenzó a perturbarlo, no sabía que, pero sentía una gran angustia en su pecho. Hunde su rosto en la almohada blanca, aspirando su aroma. Si, tenía el aroma del azabache, esa exquisita fragancia que aún no podía descifrar que era, pero le fascinaba. Se da cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se sienta rápidamente en la cama, observando asustado y ruborizado la almohada. ¿Pero que eran esos pensamientos? Desde aquella noche en que lo conocía había comenzado a sentir una extraña necesidad de él, y hasta ahora venía a darse cuenta, más bien a aceptarlo. ¿Porque? Aquel sentimiento le aterraba ¿Qué pasaría si llegase a necesitar de él y este lo abandonara sin más? Sabía que no podría llegar a soportar algo así, después de todo el desprecio que había recibido desde pequeño, recibirlo de alguien amado sería su perdición.

Se levantó, y salió de la habitación, lo mejor era huir y alejarse de allí antes de que su corazón ya no se lo permitiera. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, pero al llegar abajo sintió la puerta abrirse, seguro que era Sasuke, su oportunidad de escapar se había ido. Camino hacia la puerta y lo vio allí, en un terrible estado, tenía heridas en sus brazos y torso, grandes heridas de garras, como si lo hubiera atacado un oso, o algo peor. Respiraba agitado y le costaba mantenerse en pie, al parecer no había notado la presencia del rubio, o bien no la tomaba en cuenta. Naruto se apresuró a tomarlo por los hombros antes de que callera contra el suelo.

— ¡Sasuke! Ha-hay que llevarte a un hospital-ttebayo — Dice preocupado y asustado Naruto, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo con Sasuke en sus brazos.

— No… sanaran dentro de poco — Dijo con algo de dificultad el azabache, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la escalera.

— Pero…— No pudo continuar, Sasuke ya había subido la escalera. Bajo la mirada, en el estado que se encontraba su opresor, seria difícil que lo saliera a perseguir, era la oportunidad perfecta para huir. Camina hacia la salida, pero al estar parado frente a la puerta, y notar las gotas de sangre derramadas por Sasuke se detuvo ¿El estaría bien?, se pregunto mentalmente. Su cabeza le pedía a gritos que saliera de allí lo antes posible, pero el resto, su corazón y su cuerpo pedían que se quedara.

Dudoso aún dio media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras, entrando a la única habitación con la luz encendida, la habitación de Sasuke. Pudo escuchar el agua caer desde la ducha que se hallaba en el baño adjunto de la habitación. Camino hasta la puerta del baño y vio en el suelo la ropa, impregnada de sangre.

— Mmm…Sasu…ke ¿Estás bien? — Le pregunto dudoso, ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por el?

—Te dije que sanarán dentro de poco, usuratonkachi — Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia el vampiro, saliendo de la ducha con una toalla a la cintura. Las marcas de las heridas aún estaban y la sangre amenazaba con volver a salir.

—P-pero, ¿Qué fue…lo que paso-ttebayo? — Preguntó dudoso, sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo por ver en paños menores al azabache.

— Kiba, es un hombre lobo, mantente alejado de el si lo vez de noche — Le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado, para dirigirse a la habitación, sacando ropa limpia del closet.

—S-si— Dijo tragando saliva, no sabia quien era Kiba, pero si había dejado en ese estado a Sasuke, de seguro era peligroso.

Sasuke dándole la espalda a Naruto se deshizo de la toalla, lo que produjo que el sonrojo aumentara en el chico. Se puso su bóxer y los pantalones, sus heridas comenzaban otra vez a sangrar por lo que no se puso la camisa para no ensuciarla. Se sentó en la cama mirando al rubio quien tenía un notorio sonrojo, del cual Sasuke se percato y sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces incomodo—Le dijo inquisitivamente, utilizando un tono de voz perturbador, que le erizo la piel a Naruto.

— No, estoy bien — Le respondió mirándolo con el seño fruncido. ¿Eran ideas suyas o a ese sujeto le gustaba jugar de esa forma con el? Parecía que disfrutara el hacerlo sonrojarse y ponerlo en situaciones incomodas. Pero esos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando noto como la sangre salía de las heridas del chico, pero a este parecía ni siquiera tomarlas en cuenta — ¿Es que acaso no te duelen-ttebayo? —

— Sanaran dentro de poco — Volvió a repetir en un tono sereno, pero preguntándose si ese humano se estaba preocupando realmente por el.

— ¿¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunte-ttebayo!?... I-iré por…— Y se dirigió al baño, donde tomo una toalla, la humedeció, y se dirigió donde estaba Sasuke, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Aún con el rojo en sus mejillas, comenzó a limpiar la sangre de las heridas.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — Le llamo la atención Sasuke, en un tono frio que hiso que se detuviera inmediatamente.

— ¡A!...yo…— Se quedo sin palabras pues no sabía que responder, era obvio lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sabía por que lo estaba haciendo. Cuando su mirada se desvío a las heridas del chico, que se habían curado por completo, quedando solo los rastros de sangre— ¡Ya no están! —Prácticamente grito sorprendido.

—Te dije que sanarían dentro de poco, dobe— Dijo mientras le quitaba la toalla y se limpiaba los restos de sangre de sus brazos y torso. Ya habiendo acabado, se levantó y se puso la camisa beige y su rosario que había dejado sobre el velador. — Vamos — Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿A-a dónde?— Preguntó Naruto, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo.

— ¿A dónde más?, ya es hora de que vallas a la florería—

Así fueron pasando los días, Sasuke desaparecía por las noches y volvía por la mañana para ir a dejarlo a la florería; para regresar por la tarde y llevarlo a casa y luego de dos horas volver a irse.

Naruto ya se estaba habituando a esta rutina, aún así no dudó en intentar escapar, aunque sus intentos siempre fallaban.

Pero las sospechas de Naruto acerca de que el pelinegro salía de 'cacería' por la noche eran completamente erróneas, ya que este simplemente se iba a pasar la noche en la casa de vampiros de la vieja Tsunade, la maestra de Sakura. En donde también vivía su maestro, Kakashi.

— ¿Y como van las cosas con el Kitsune?— Pregunto la rubia de busto pronunciado, mientras ojeaba una de las repisas de la sala que estaba repleta de botellas de sake.

—Ya ha intentado escapar unas veinte veces — Responde Sasuke con fastidio.

—Han pasado veinte días, es persistente… _"-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó el principito-. ¡Qué bonito eres! -Soy un zorro -dijo el zorro.-Ven a jugar conmigo -le propuso el principito-, ¡estoy tan triste! _

_-No puedo jugar contigo -dijo el zorro-, no estoy domesticado_"—Leyó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke escuchara, Kakashi, a quien su cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo.

—No sabía que leías libros para niños Kakashi— Dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja.

—Ya acabe el Isha Isha de este mes y halle este libro en la biblioteca de la casa…me parece curioso que en esta parte los personajes se parecen a ustedes dos— Le comenta atento a las hojas del libro.

— ¿A que te refieres?— Preguntó Sasuke.

—A que tú eres el principito y Naruto el zorro, si no lo domesticas seguirá intentando huir— Dijo el peliplata suspicaz.

— ¡Hmp! ¿Domesticar?— Dijo esquivamente el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana.

—"_Significa crear lazos"—_ volvió a leer el peliplata.

— ¿Crear lazos?— Pregunto sereno, observando las estrellas a través de la ventana.

—"_Tú no eres para mí todavía más que un muchachito igual a otros cien mil muchachitos. Y no te necesito. Tampoco tú tienes necesidad de mí. No soy para ti más que un zorro entre otros cien mil zorros semejantes. Pero si me domesticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo, yo seré para ti único en el mundo..."—_Leyó en voz alta el peliplata.

— ¡Hmp! No estoy interesado en crear lazos con él— Murmuró frunciendo el seño.

— ¿Entonces porque has decidido encargarte tu de el?... ¡a! ¡Aquí está!— Dice a rubia, sacando una botella de sake.

—…Es lógico, por que soy el más apto para estar a su cargo— Dice altivamente, tardando un poco en responder.

—Digas lo que digas, no podrás permanecer mucho tiempo sin crear algún lazo con él— Le insiste su maestro, cambiando la página del libro.

— ¿Por qué no pasas un fin de semana con él? Lo mejor es que se acostumbre a ti, si no quieres que siga intentando escapar—Dice Tsunade sirviéndose sake.

Sasuke mira por la ventana, el sol ya estaba comenzando a salir —Ya tengo que irme— Y tras decir esto salió de la habitación.

El sol se colaba por entre las negras cortinas de la habitación, Naruto dormía tranquilamente entre las sabanas de seda de la gran cama. No era consciente de la hora que era cuando al voltearse al otro lado de la cama se da cuenta de que no estaba solo, el pelinegro dormía junto a el.

— ¡A!— Grita del susto, sentándose y alejándose rápidamente de él, cayéndose incluso de la cama.

—Hmp, no hagas escándalos dobe— Dice en un tono molesto el joven, quien se sentaba tranquilamente en la cama, dejando ver su torso desnudo.

— ¿C-cuando llegaste-ttebayo?— Pregunta poniéndose de pie, no podía evitar ponerse tenso con la presencia del joven vampiro.

—… Hace unas tres o cuatro horas—Dice mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el baño —Vamos— Dice en un tono autoritario.

— ¿A dónde?—

—A bañarnos, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y no tengo tiempo como para esperarte, así que nos bañaremos juntos— Dice con total tranquilidad entrando en el baño.

—A, esta bi-… ¡¿QUE?!— Grita con el rostro completamente rojo.

— ¡Deja de armar escándalo y date prisa!— Le grita Sasuke quien ya se estaba duchando.

—E-esta bien, yo p-puedo bañarme cuando vuelva de la florería-ttebayo— Dice negando con sus manos, su rostro se había vuelto un verdadero tomate.

—No seas sucio, además no iras hoy a la florería— Le dice al oído, lo había hecho otra vez y Sasuke estaba parado justo tras de él.

— ¡A! c-cuando… ¿Cómo que no iré hoy a la florería-ttebayo?— Pregunta alejándose un poco de el, pero al darse vuelta y ver al pelinegro completamente desnudo, le da la espalda rápidamente, con el rubor marcado en sus mejillas.

—Ya lo dije, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y tú me acompañaras— Dice en tono serio, tomando de la muñeca a Naruto, prácticamente lo tiene que arrastrar hasta la ducha ya que este se resistía. Y sin haberle dado la oportunidad de que se quitara los bóxer y la camisa que traía puesta, lo empujo dentro de la ducha haciendo que se mojara por completo.

Naruto voltea la mirada con el seño fruncido, para evitar mirar el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien sin ningún pudor entra también a la ducha y se sigue aseando. Naruto en tanto se sienta y le da la espalda, sentía que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, y sus mejillas le ardían; su ropa estaba completamente mojada, pensaba esperar a que Sasuke terminara y saliera de allí para asearse el, pero.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentado?— Le murmura al oído, y sus ojos se vuelven repentinamente rojos al posarlos sobre el húmedo cuello del rubio.

— ¿¡Que no conoces la palabra privacidad!? ¡Pues yo necesito de privacidad para tomar un baño-ttebayo!— Le responde en tono molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Que escandaloso— Murmura fastidiado, posando sus labios en el cuello del rubio, rasgando su camisa y desasiéndose por completo de ella. Dedicándose a besar y lamer el cuello de Naruto, usando toda la voluntad que tenía para evitar morderlo.

— ¿Q-que ha…ces-ttebayo?— Susurra cerrando sus ojos con miedo de ser mordido.

Sasuke hace caso omiso a su pregunta, el deseo de morderlo y probar su sangre se estaba apoderando de él. Y la lucha interna entre su conciencia y sus instintos, le hacían ignorar completamente las quejas de Naruto. Sus brazos apresaban al rubio, que se hallaba de espaldas a él, contra su pecho; mientras probaba su cuello dejando notorias marcas, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no morderlo, sabia que si lo hacía se volvería un problema; pero por un intento de soltarse de Naruto, y el intentar detenerlo, rasguño accidentalmente la muñeca de su ahora presa. El olor de la sangre lo segó, y dejando ver sus afilados colmillos se disponía a morder su cuello, cuando una vocecita asustada lo vuelve a la realidad.

— Sasuke, por favor…no…me hagas daño…—Le pide Naruto, a quien la voz le temblaba, estaba aterrado.

El vampiro se aleja inmediatamente de él, apoyándose contra la pared, se lleva las manos al rostro. El agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a relajar los músculos que se habían tensado. Trataba de calmarse, el olor a sangre aun estaba presente y si volvía a perder el control sabía que esta vez no se detendría.

Naruto lo miraba, su cuerpo aun temblaba por el susto, pero por alguna razón aquella imagen de su opresor, perturbado por lo que intento hacer le causaba tristeza, no quería ver aquello. Levanto su muñeca y observo la herida, la sangre de la pequeña herida se escurría con el agua. El aroma de su sangre debe estar impregnado en toda la habitación, él no lo sentía, pero sabia que Sasuke si; suponía el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no morderlo, y sonrió levemente agradecido por el gesto.

No tardo mucho en pensarlo y se llevo su muñeca a la boca, tratando por sus propios medios de succionar toda la sangre que le era posible, llenando su boca de ella. Gateo hasta llegar frente al pelinegro quien se cubría el rostro con sus manos, y estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Naruto se hallaba frente a él. El rubio quitó las manos del rostro de Sasuke, y tomándolo del rostro lo levanto a su altura acercándolo a el, y tal y como había hecho el pelinegro anteriormente; esta vez fue Naruto que con un beso le dio un poco de su sangre. Abriendo ambos la boca, Sasuke no dudo en adentrar su lengua en la boca de Naruto, probando cada rincón hasta no dejar una sola gota de sangre. Aún después de haber bebido la sangre continuaron besándose, pero la falta de aire por parte de Naruto los hizo separarse.

Se miran a los ojos, Sasuke perdido los zafiros azules del rubio, y Naruto perdido en el carmín de los ojos del pelinegro. Sasuke se acerca a él, volviéndolo a besar mientras lo va recostando en el suelo. Al ya estar sobre él, Naruto lo mira con temor y un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

—Tratare de no morderte— Le dice al oído, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello bajando hasta su pecho.

— ¡N-no trates, solo no lo hagas-ttebayo!— Dice avergonzado, volteando la mirada hacia un lado.

Sasuke solo sonríe de medio lado, mientras su boca de apoderaba de uno de los pezones del rubio, y una de sus manos se encargaba de deshacerse por completo del bóxer de Naruto, quien no pudo retener un gemido al sentir la mano de Sasuke acariciar su miembro, que ya daba signos de la excitación.

— ¡¿Q-que haces?!...ah…s-suelta- ah… ¡sueltame!— Intentaba detenerlo el rubio, pero era completamente ignorado — Sasu-…¡Teme! D-deten- ¡aaah!— Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido al sentir como la boca Sasuke se apoderaba por completo de su miembro simulando embestidas, provocando que el rubio se sonrójense de sobre manera.

Fue acelerando el ritmo poco a poco, mientras Naruto, intentaba retener los gemidos cubriéndose la boca con sus manos, pero le fue imposible retener el último al correrse dentro de la boca del pelinegro, quien se trago todo, lo miró a los ojos mientras se relamía los labios.

—P-perdón, y-yo… no pude d-decirte…que…— Se intentaba explicar con dificultad, debido a lo acelerado de su respiración.

—No esta nada mal, incluso mucho mejor que tu sangre— Dice en un tono que Naruto consideró sensual y lo hiso sonrojarse aún mas, mientras este (Sasuke) le cedía tres de sus dedos, introduciéndolos en su boca al notar el desconcierto de parte de Naruto, que al tenerlos ya dentro de su boca comenzó a lamerlos. Luego de considerar que ya estaban bastante lubricados, los alejó de la boca del rubio e introdujo el primero en la entrada de Naruto.

—Aaaah— Gimió Naruto, estremeciéndose mientras se aferraba la espalda de Sasuke cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Tranquilo— Le susurro al oído en un tono ¿Dulce? Lo que sorprendió al rubio y logro calmarlo.

Comenzó a simular embestidas en la entrada de Naruto con su dedo, causando gemidos que esta vez Naruto no pudo retener, comenzándolo a excitar también a él. Cuando noto que Naruto estaba menos tenso, introdujo el segundo dedo comenzando a mover ambos en círculos. Entonces cuando ya noto que su entrada estaba lista, saco sus dedos y fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro.

Naruto se aferro del cuello del pelinegro ahogando un gemido en el cuello de este cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Sasuke se quedo quieto, esperando que el rubio se acostumbrara, lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso apasionadamente para distraerlo mientras comenzaba a embestirlo suavemente. Dejando ambos escapar varios gemidos entre los besos, mientras Sasuke iba acelerando cada vez más el ritmo.

—Ah…ah…ah —Gemía sin control el rubio.

—Ah… N-Naruto…Ah— Gemía Sasuke, mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo, al igual que por el de Naruto. Cuando sintió que pronto llegaría al clímax comenzó a hacer los movimientos más rápidos y bruscos, volviendo a atrapar la boca del ojiazul en un apasionado beso, el cual Naruto cortó por la falta de aire.

—Yo…ah…t-te odio…teme…ah—Dijo entre gemidos Naruto, frunciendo el seño, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, pero tubo que cerrarlos al sentir la mano de Sasuke masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que ambos llegaran al clímax, Naruto corriéndose en el vientre de ambos —¡AAAAH!—

— ¡Aaaah! — Gimió Sasuke corriéndose en el interior del rubio.

Minutos después ambos iban por la carretera en el auto de Sasuke. Sasuke iba manejando, mientras Naruto estaba recostado boca abajo en el asiento trasero, con su cara completamente roja por lo sucedido.

—N-no sabía que tenias auto-ttebayo—Dice bajando por completo el vidrio de la ventana.

—Claro que tengo, es necesario para viajes largos, además he tenido que usar la teletransportación bastante seguido por tu culpa y es un gasto inútil de energía— Dice en un tono un tanto molesto, mientras se adelantaba a tres autos que iban por delante, aumentando la velocidad.

—Si era un gasto inútil, simplemente debiste haberme dejado ir-ttebayo— Murmuro molesto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara.

—No tendría por que, eres de mi propiedad, ya te lo he dicho… apropósito, siéntate no quiero que ensucies el auto con tus zapatos —

— ¡Por tu culpa no puedo sentarme maldito pervertido-tteba!— Grita aumentando el rojo de sus mejillas.

—Hmp, ¿por mi culpa? Yo iba a irme y dejarte que te bañaras solo, si no me hubieras besado no te estarías quejando…además, parecías disfrutarlo— Dice prepotentemente.

—Cállate… Baka-ttebayo— Murmura molesto, hundiendo su colorado rostro en el asiento del auto.

* * *

Las citas del libro "El Principito" fueron sacadas textualmente.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y dejen sus comentarios, ideas, criticas, lo que sea, Bye bye!!


	4. Cap4 “Domesticando al Kitsune Parte 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, TT^TT aunque tarde horrores en publicar… pero lo hago!!

Bueno aquí el capi :)

Cap.4 "Domesticando al Kitsune Parte 2…Remordimiento"

Ya era mediodía y al parecer aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, Naruto estaba bastante aburrido, pero por lo menos ya se podía sentar.

—Ne, ¿a dónde vamos-ttebayo?— Pregunta el rubio, con un deje de molestia por el aburrimiento, mientras se pasaba al asiento del copiloto.

—A los baños termales de la familia Hyuga — Dice el pelinegro mientras se saltaba una luz roja.

― ¡¿Baños termales?!¡Genial-ttebayo!― Grita entusiasmado el rubio, en ese momento suena su estomago exigiendo alimento.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado burlonamente, dando una mirada al la hora en el reloj del reproductor del auto, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde.

―Supongo que a esta hora ya tienes hambre, luego no quiero que te quejes diciendo que te mato de hambre― Dice Sasuke mientras aparcaba el auto en una gasolinera.

Naruto iba a protestar por el comentario, pero su estomago volvió a sonar y prefirió callarse. Bajaron del auto y fueron al local de comida rápida de la gasolinera. Naruto pidió una hamburguesa con papas y una bebida; Sasuke compró un jugo de tomate de la maquina. Se sentaron en una de las mesas alejados del resto de los pocos clientes.

― ¿Solo vas a beber eso-ttebayo?― Preguntó el rubio dándole una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

―Si― Respondió secamente mientras abría la lata.

―No es que me importe, pero te vas a morir de hambre-ttebayo― Comento aún con comida en la boca, a lo que Sasuke hiso un gesto de desagrado.

―A diferencia de ti, mi cuerpo no necesita alimento tan seguido―

― ¿Es que acaso no puedes comer comida normal-ttebayo?―Preguntó curioso, con algo de temor en sus ojos.

―Si puedo, pero…―Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana luego de clavar sus ojos por unos segundos en el cuello de Naruto.

―Pero prefieres la sangre-ttebayo― continuó en un susurro bajando la mirada hacia su comida, ocultando el miedo y la tristeza de sus ojos.

Continuaron comiendo (Naruto) y bebiendo (Sasuke) en un incomodo silencio para el rubio, luego volvieron al auto y siguieron con su camino. Naruto se sentó atrás y quitándose los zapatos previamente se recostó en el asiento fingiendo que estaba dormido, aunque sospechaba que Sasuke sabía que estaba fingiendo.

Naruto estaba realmente confundido. ¿Qué era lo que quería Sasuke? No parecía ser su sangre, puesto que por todo el tiempo que había pasado ya se la habría bebido.

― "_Y…además nosotros lo-"―_ Pensaba, pero no pudo terminar la frase, su rostro se volvió colorado y lo hundió en el asiento negando repetitivamente con la cabeza.

Se supone que por lo que él tenia entendido eso se hacia cuando dos personas se amaban… ¿Entonces Sasuke lo amaba?...No que va, Sasuke no era mas que un pervertido… un pervertido que le arrebató su virginidad, y es que Naruto nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con una chica.

―"_¡¡Tu, maldito pervertido, devuélveme mi virginidad-ttebayo!!"_― Pensó fulminando con la mirada la nuca de Sasuke que se veía por sobre el asiento delantero.

― ¿Y ahora que te pasa?― Pregunto secamente al notar la mirada del rubio.

― ¡Nada, no pasa nada, estoy perfectamente bien-ttebayo!―

―Hmp, como digas― Dijo en un tono sarcástico, mientras se adentraba en un camino sin asfalto, Naruto alcanzó a ver un cartel que señalaba "Residencia Hyuga".

― ¿Ya llegamos?―Preguntó sentándose.

―Si, será mejor que te comportes, los Hyuga son muy estrictos en cuanto a modales se refiere― Le informo.

― ¿Estrictos-ttebayo?―

―…Tal vez sería mejor que te quedaras en el auto―

― ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir, nunca he estado en unas aguas termales-ttebayo! ¡Prometo portarme bien!―

Sasuke aparcó el auto frente a una gran entrada, y al bajarse ambos del auto se encontraron a una joven que los esperaba. Tenia el cabello largo, la piel nieva y una hermosa figura; lucia un sencillo quimono color lavanda, y su azulado cabello sujetado con un fino prendedor de plata.

―B-bienvenido Uchiha-san― Dijo dulcemente la chica haciendo una leve reverencia.

―Gracias por recibirnos Hinata-sama― Dijo educadamente Sasuke.

―Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto… ¡uwaa! ¡Tus ojos son realmente blancos-ttebayo!― Gritó sorprendido el rubio, invadiendo el espacio personal de Hinata, acercándose a centímetros de su rostro para mirar curioso los perlados ojos de la chica.

―s-s-s-si― Tartamudeo Hinata al tiempo que su rosto se ponía colorado.

―Usuratonkachi, te dije que te comportaras ―Lo reprendió Sasuke jalándolo de la oreja, alejándolo de Hinata.

― ¡Aaa! ¡Teme, eso duele-tteba!―

―Discúlpate―Lo agarro de la nuca para obligarlo a hacer una reverencia.

―…Gomen nasai…Hinata…sama― Masculló molesto el rubio.

―E…etto, no es necesario, enserio…etto, déjenme llevarlos a su habitación―

―Claro― Respondió Sasuke, al tiempo que le soltaba la cabeza a Naruto.

Se adentraron en la gran casona estilo japonés, parecida a la casa de Sasuke solo que esta era cinco veces mas grande. Caminaban por los pasillos siguiendo a Hinata, no parecía haber nadie más que ellos.

―C-como no sabíamos que vendría acompañado, solo hemos preparado una habitación, espero que no haya problema con eso ―

―Claro que no, verdad Naruto― Dijo dándole una mirada pervertida al rubio, lo cual lo hiso solo con la simple intención de fastidiarlo.

― ¡¿Solo una?!―Se quejó el rubio, no quería pasar una noche en la misma habitación que el pervertido de Sasuke, sobretodo después de lo que pasó.

― Para mañana estará lista otra― Lo intentó calmar suavemente Hinata.

Naruto iba a quejarse nuevamente pero Sasuke lo miró molesto, es cierto que había prometido comportarse para poder acompañarlo; pero ahora tendría que dormir con Sasuke, hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado en el auto. Llegaron a la habitación y Hinata se marcho dejándolos solos.

―Quédate aquí, yo tengo que tratar un asunto con Hinata y Neji― Le ordenó Sasuke mientras habría la puerta de la habitación para salir.

― ¿Neji? ¿Quien es ese-ttebayo?―

―El esposo de Hinata, es el futuro líder del clan Hyuga― Le explicó con simplicidad.

― ¿Líder? ¿Clan? no entiendo-ttebayo―

―Es mejor que no lo hagas… cuando regrese te lo explicaré con mas calma― Y tras esto salió de la habitación cerrándola a su paso.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, Encontrar la oficina de Neji no seria un problema, ya había estado anteriormente en la casa para tratar el mismo asunto. Al llegar allí se dispuso a golpear la puerta pero una voz lo detuvo.

―Puedes pasar― Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entro, encontrándose con Hinata y Neji.

― ¿Lo has traído?― Pregunto Neji.

―Creí que lo habrías visto ya―

Respondió Sasuke, a lo que Neji inmediatamente activo el poder de su clan, y unas venas rodearon sus ojos; y en la casa, en una de las habitaciones pudo ver a Naruto, quien parecía hablar o quejarse consigo mismo en voz alta. Pero algo causo inquietud en el Hyuga, en el interior del rubio una molesta aura anaranjada se movía revoltosa, encerrada entre rejas. Desactivo su vista de inmediato.

―Si, es él… no creí que siguiera con vida― Comentó Neji seriamente.

―Es el único humano que ha resistido el poder de un Biju en su interior, uno de los dos portadores que quedan vivos― Espetó Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―U-Uchiha-san, ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con él?― Preguntó preocupada Hinata.

― ¿Vas a matarlo?― Preguntó alzando una ceja Neji.

―No… voy a extraerle el Biju―

―P-pero eso lo mataría―

―No me importa―

― ¿D-de verdad no te importa? A mi me parece que tú y Naruto-kun parecían llevarse bien― Dijo Hinata frunciendo el seño por primera vez, cambiando su cara de amabilidad a una molesta.

― ¿Y que piensas hacer con ese Biju?― Dijo Neji ignorando el comentario de Hinata que había logrado cierta incomodidad y molestia en Sasuke

―Destruirlo, para evitar este tipo de problemas otra vez―

― Si iba a ser así entonces no debieron encerrar el Biju en él en primer lugar ¿Por qué no lo derruyeron en ese momento?― Hinata parecía realmente molesta por la situación, y es que ella ya había visto demasiadas muertes, y Naruto no perecía tener culpa de nada coma para venir y matarlo.

―Eso es cierto, la familia Hyuga se ha mantenido al margen de todos los conflictos de las razas, pero el poder de los Bijus pone en peligro a toda vida existente… Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?―

―Madara, quiere apoderarse del poder de los Bijus y usarlo, no tengo idea para que, pero de él no se puede esperar nada bueno, hace dieciocho años lo único que pudimos hacer para evitarlo fue encerrarlos en humanos, la raza mas débil, como el poder del Biju es demasiado para un cuerpo humano, morirían antes de cumplir el año de vida, y con su vida se llevarían la del Biju, era la forma mas rápida de eliminarlos…― El rostro de Hinata mostro horror ante las palabras de Sasuke, el desvió la mirada, por supuesto que no estaba para nada orgulloso de la desesperada medida.

―…Al cumplirse el año, los portadores comenzaron a morir, solo hubo dos que lograron sobrevivir, Naruto, y un chico llamado Gaara. Logramos engañar a Madara y que pensara que todos habían muerto, los enviamos a pequeños pueblos en donde prometieron proteger el secreto… Itashi ya me lo dijo, Madara no tardará en darse cuenta, los sellos están perdiendo su poder ―

― ¿Entonces que es lo que necesitas de nosotros?― Preguntó Neji, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

―Solo su apoyo cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar al Biju y a Madara―

― ¿Quién mas está involucrado?―

―La casa de Tsunade-sama*―

―Bien, cuenta con nuestro apoyo―

―Muchas gracias, Hyuga-sama, ahora me retiro― Sasuke salió calmadamente de la oficina.

―Neji-san, ¿vas a permitir que maten a Naruto-kun?―Preguntó preocupada Hinata.

―Eso no depende de mí, tampoco creo que la casa de Tsunade-sama* permita la muerte de Naruto y Gaara―

Naruto se hallaba solo en la habitación, apenas si había podido dormir por la noche, y tampoco pudo durante el viaje por lo que el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido en el suelo de la habitación.

Sasuke al entrar lo halló allí durmiendo, el sol que entraba por la ventana dando directo en la cara del rubio, hacia que sus dorados cabellos y su tostada piel resplandecieran, como si fuese un ángel. "Lindo"… fue la palabra que se le cruzo por la mente a Sasuke, y sacudió de inmediato su cabeza. Si el chico iba finalmente a acabar muriendo, no era bueno encariñarse con el.

―Sasuke…― Oyó murmurar a Naruto entre sueños, el corazón se le estrujo al oírlo. ―Sasuke… baka-ttebayo― Volvió a murmurar, y el pelinegro frunció el seño al oírlo.

― ¡Oi! ¡Usuratonkachi, despiértate, ya nos vamos!― Dice molesto al tiempo que le daba un suave puntapié en las costillas.

― ¡Oye eso duele teme!― Se quejo el rubio poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

―Ya nos vamos―

― ¿Que? Pero si acabamos de llegar-ttebayo, ¿no íbamos a quedarnos hasta mañana?―

―Cambie de parecer, ahora vámonos― Lo agarra del brazo y comienza a jalarlo por los pasillos.

― ¡Sasuke, suéltame, puedo caminar solo-ttebayo!― Se quejaba Naruto pero sus quejas eran olímpicamente ignoradas.

Al salir de la casa y llegar frente al auto Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto y arrojo violentamente a Naruto dentro, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, luego dio la vuelta y entro el al auto. Ya habiendo cerrado la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, salió a toda velocidad de allí, hasta llegar otra vez a la autopista, sin disminuir la velocidad, llegando incluso a asustar a Naruto.

― ¡¿Oye que es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan molesto-ttebayo?!―

― ¡Cállate y ponte el maldito cinturón!― Ordenó bruscamente el pelinegro.

"_¿D-de verdad no te importa? A mi me parece que tú y Naruto-kun parecían llevarse bien" _Las palabras de Hinata resonaban en su cabeza como un eco, una y otra vez. No por supuesto que no, el y Naruto no se llevaban para nada bien… El no le importaba, ni siquiera su vida, un simple instrumento, eso es lo que era Naruto, nada mas… ¿verdad? Miró de reojo al rubio que se hallaba sentado a su lado con los brazos cruzados, las mejillas infladas, y el seño fruncido ¿acaso era un berrinche? "Lindo". Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en el camino, no podía estar sintiendo apego por el. "_Digas lo que digas, no podrás permanecer mucho tiempo sin crear algún lazo con él"_

Esta vez fueron las palabras de Kakashi las que resonaron en su cabeza. ¿Crear lazos? ¡Ja! Que cosa tan tonta… no podía ser, no con él, estaba destinado a morir.

― ¡Maldita sea Sasuke nos vas a matar!― Grito Naruto histérico cuando vio que iban directo a un camión que venia en dirección contraria, Sasuke simplemente giro el volante y lo evito.

El silencio volvió y Sasuke disminuyó la velocidad al notar el acelerado palpitar del corazón de Naruto, rió para sus adentras, seguro que se llevó un buen susto.

― ¿A donde… iremos ahora?― Preguntó Naruto, a pesar de que seguía molesto no pudo evitar preguntar.

Sasuke no respondió, ni él mismo savia a donde ir, Tokio estaba hacia el otro lado era lo único que sabía. El camino siguió en silencio y la noche llegó más pronto de lo esperado, por lo que aparcó el auto saliéndose del camino junto a la entrada de un bosque. Se apresuro a salir del auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza, alejándose a unos metros. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, y recuperar la calma.

Naruto lo miraba desde el asiento del copiloto con los ojos como platos, el comportamiento extraño de Sasuke lo dejo bastante desorientado.

― ¿Pero que le pasa a ese teme?... no alcance ni siquiera a ver las aguas termales-ttebayo― Se quejo en un murmullo cruzándose de brazos.

Los vampiros estaban locos, eso era seguro, pensó Naruto, cuando su vista se fue hacia una estrella fugas que al parecer Sasuke también notó pasar. Tal vez su vida seria como la de esa estrella, estaría terminando en el momento en el que comenzó. Sasuke se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al auto, llegó hasta la puerta del copiloto y le golpeo la ventana a Naruto para que abriera.

―Por nada del mundo salgas del auto, volveré dentro de una hora― Ordenó y comenzó a alejándose hacia el interior del bosque.

― ¿Que? ¡Espera, adónde vas-ttebayo!― Le grito desde la ventana, pero Sasuke no respondió, siguió alejándose hasta perderse por completo entre los árboles.

Lo que necesitaba el pelinegro era alejarse un poco de Naruto, el aroma del rubio desviaba sus pensamientos, por lo que el bosque se volvía el mejor lugar para distraerse y desacere de esos molestos sentimientos que no quería que formaran raíz en el.

Las horas pasaron, ya habían sido tres horas desde que Sasuke se había marchado, Naruto estaba preocupado, por lo que decidió salir a buscarlo. Claro que su argumento era que como Sasuke no volvía, intentaría escapar.

Se adentró en el espeso bosque solo la luna podía iluminar sus pasos, era un lugar realmente aterrador. En otras circunstancias un lugar como ese no habría provocado un efecto de miedo en el, pero ahora sabia que todas esas bestias de las que uno se podría imaginar, realmente existían.

Pareció ver un poco de luz lunar entre los árboles, lo que asumió que era un claro, pero al llegar allí era un precipicio, pequeño, pero precipicio al fin. Resbaló y comenzó a caer por el, hasta llegar finalmente al suelo donde se dio un buen golpe. Fue en ese momento en que se sintió rodeado de personas.

―Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí― Naruto tragó saliva y alzó la mirada.

Jajaja aquí finalmente se descubrió cuales eran las intenciones de Sasuke con Naruto, ¿es realmente algo malo?

Aún no me decido que si Naruto muere o no así que el final ni yo me lo se, quizás se me que ocurrirá…

¿Con quienes se habrá encontrado Naruto en el bosque?

Espérense hasta el próximo capi.

Bye bye!!


	5. Cap5 “Asumiendo sentimientos”

Cap.5 "Asumiendo sentimientos"

Se adentró en el espeso bosque solo la luna podía iluminar sus pasos, era un lugar realmente aterrador. En otras circunstancias un lugar como ese no habría provocado un efecto de miedo en el, pero ahora sabia que todas esas bestias de las que uno se podría imaginar, realmente existían.

Pareció ver un poco de luz lunar entre los árboles, lo que asumió que era un claro, pero al llegar allí era un precipicio, pequeño, pero precipicio al fin. Resbaló y comenzó a caer por el, hasta llegar finalmente al suelo donde se dio un buen golpe. Fue en ese momento en que se sintió rodeado de personas.

-Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí- Naruto tragó saliva y alzó la mirada.

Un peli plata con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo era quien había hablado, tras de el se hallaba un chico de cabello negro y una coleta, y a su lado…

- ¿¡Sakura-chan!?- Naruto se pone de pie con dificultad, de alguna forma le alegro que Sakura estuviera entre ellos, pero no olvido que probablemente ellos también eran vampiros, retrocedió unos pasos.

-Naruto, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Otra vez intentas huir de Sasuke-kun?- Sakura se llevo las manos a la cadera y lo miró alzando una ceja, sus compañeros no perdían la mirada sedienta de Naruto, haciéndolo sentir incomodo.

-Así que tu eres el zorrito- Inquirió el peli plata.

- ¿Zorrito-ttebayo?- Preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- Sakura miro ceñuda al peli plata.

-Digo, que tu eres el protegido de Sasuke ¿no?- Intentó remediarlo Kakashi.

-Creo que eso ya quedo claro, eso quiere decir que no nos lo podremos cenar, ¿Por qué no regresamos a la casa?- Dijo el de coleta para luego dar un bostezo, parecía bastante aburrido.

Esas palabras hicieron estremecer al rubio y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por el pánico y la sangre huía de su rostro.

-Shikamaru, no ves que lo asustas- Lo reprendió el peli plata, con un tono calmado.

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la casa? Si Sasuke-kun te está buscando será más fácil que te encuentre allí- Dijo la peli rosa amablemente acercándose a el. Naruto aun estaba asustado y no pudo articular palabra -No te preocupes no te pasará nada-

Sakura lo agarro de la muñeca y comenzaron a caminar guiándolo por el espeso bosque, caminaron lo que para Naruto fue bastante, el estaba cansado pero el resto no parecía mostrar ni una gota de cansancio. Finalmente llegaron a un gran claro y una casona de aparentemente cuatro pisos, se hallaba frente a ellos, Naruto se estremeció al pensar que parecía de esas casas embrujadas que salen en las películas occidentales.

Pero al adentrarse en ella la casa parecía sumamente acogedora, elegante y bien iluminada, por dentro parecía un verdadero palacio.

Sasuke se hallaba en el primer escalón de la gran escalera que daba al segundo piso, mirando seriamente al grupo que acababa de entrar con Naruto entre ellos.

-Te dije que te quedaras en el auto dobe- Lo miró esperando alguna respuesta.

Naruto ni siquiera tomó en cuenta lo que dijo, estaba demasiado ocupado observando la magnificencia de la casa, hasta que calló en cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Sasuke!- Le sorprendió que el moreno ya estuviera allí prácticamente esperándolo, pero sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia otra cosa.

- ¡Maldito teme, me dejaste solo en el auto, ¿y si me hubiera pasado algo?!- Se quejo señalándolo molesto con el dedo.

-Por eso te dije que te quedaras en el auto, dobe, el bosque es mucho mas peligroso, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Sakura no hubiera estado con el grupo que te encontró?- Sasuke se puso de pie, y dándole la espalda comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

Naruto iba a protestar pero la voz de Shikamaru vino a su mente _"eso quiere decir que no nos lo podremos cenar". _Se estremeció, es verdad, si Sakura no hubiera estado con ellos habría terminado siendo la cena del peli plata y el chico de coleta. Miró a sus espaldas para cerciorarse si seguían allí, pero los tres, incluida Sakura, se habían ido; no le quedó otra mas que seguir a Sasuke escaleras arriba.

-Oye, ¿dónde estamos?- Preguntó Naruto cuando logró alcanzarlo.

-Estamos en la segunda casa-Respondió, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio, decidió explicarse mejor.

-En todo el mundo, los vampiros se dividen en familias y de acuerdo a la que tiene más poder político obtiene el titulo de Primera Casa dentro del país. En Japón las casas se han dividido en tres grupos, el primer grupo pertenecen la casa Hokage que es también la Primera Casa, la casa NaraAkimishi y la casa Sobaku no, el segundo grupo la casa Akatsuki, y la casa Uchiha- Hiso una breve pausa y continuó con su explicación. - Y el tercer grupo está la casa del Sonido. Estamos en la casa NaraAkimishi del primer grupo, al que pertenezco, el segundo grupo es nuestro enemigo, tenlo presente.

Naruto tardo unos segundos en asimilar la información, para ese momento ya caminaban por un pasillo - ¿Y por qué son enemigos-ttebayo?-

-Digamos que… quieren quitarle la jerarquía a la primera casa- Dijo midiendo cada una de sus palabras.

Llegaron frente a una puerta grande de madera, Sasuke la abrió y ambos se adentraron. Era una gran habitación que seguía el patrón decorativo de la casa. La gran cama en el centro le recordó a la que había en la habitación a donde Sasuke lo llevo aquella noche en que lo conoció, pero por supuesto, la habitación y la casa lucían colores mas claros. Las paredes pintadas de un elegante blanco marfil con los bordes dorados, a diferencia de la otra casa en donde sus paredes eran purpuras y sombrías. Naruto solo pudo llegar a una conclusión: a los vampiros les gustaban las cosas lujosas y elegantes.

Pero el tiempo para seguir contemplando la habitación se acabo en el momento en que Sasuke lo sujetó bruscamente de la muñeca arrojándolo sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre el con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas y una mano a cada costado de la cabeza del rubio, gritándole molesto.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios saliste del auto?! ¡Te dije que no te movieras de allí! ¡¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si Sakura no hubiera estado allí para detenerlos?! -

Pareciera que la ira de Sasuke hubiera provocado una fuerza extraña que cerro estrepitosamente la puerta. Naruto se sobresalto por el golpe, miraba fijamente a los ojos a Sasuke con total desconcierto, intentando comprender el motivo de su ira.

-Sasuke…tu estabas…- ¿Eran ideas suyas o…?- ¿Estabas…preocupado? -

Sasuke se sobresaltó y rápidamente se bajó de la cama y se fue a encerrar al baño adjunto de la habitación, Naruto alcanzó a divisar un lave rubor en las mejillas del vampiro antes de que se quitara de encima, pero tal vez fue solo su imaginación.

El rubio se sentó en la cama y aprisionó sus piernas contra su pecho, hundiendo el rostro en sus rodillas. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón, al cual solo podía ser resultado de dos cosas:

La primera, podría ser el susto causado por ser arrojado repentinamente sobre la cama.

Y la segunda, el probable hecho de que Sasuke se haya preocupado por el a tal punto de enfadarse de esa forma.

Esta última era tal vez la razón más culpable. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupara por el, y del vampiro era de quien menos lo esperaba, tenía en mente de que llegado el momento en que se aburriera de el, se convertiría en la comida del moreno.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado por mas que tratara de calmarlo, tenía la sospecha de que Sasuke podía oírlo.

El pelinegro se hallaba en la ducha, a pesar del ruido que hacia el agua al caer el sonido acelerado del corazón de Naruto retumbaba en sus oídos como si quisiese torturarlo. Habían comenzado a crecer sentimientos en su pecho que creía haber eliminado. Eso le cabreaba, si llegaba a sentir el más mínimo afecto por Naruto, su plan se vendría abajo y no podría extraerle el biju puesto que moriría al instante.

Luego de vestirse salió del baño con el cabello húmedo, pudo ver a Naruto completamente dormido a los pies de la cama mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Sasuke pensó fugazmente que era agradable verlo dormir y se acerco un poco más para verlo de cerca. Naruto respiraba acompasadamente, y el vampiro se percato de que su corazón volvía a latir normalmente puesto que se había dormido. No quiso despertarlo, ya que estaba consiente de las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido Naruto desde… esa vez, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al recordar lo que el y el rubio habían hecho en el baño de su casa. Suspiro resignado y se llevó una mano a la cara, era mejor aceptarlo enseguida, sin rodeos, Naruto había pasado a ser importante para el, y comenzaría a buscar la manera de extraerle el biju sin acabar con su vida. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acostó bien sobre la cama, cubriéndolo con las sábanas, y luego de darle una última mirada salió de la habitación con una elegante rapidez.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso, y se adentro en la biblioteca de la casa, en donde Kakashi, Sakura y Shikamaru se hallaban.

-Hay un cambio de planes- Informó Sasuke al momento de entrar, los tres le miraron sin entender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Sasuke?- Consulto Shikamaru quien jugaba ajedrez con Sakura.

-Me refiero a encontrar una manera de extraer el biju sin que muera él- Se explico mientas se dirigía a la pila de libros que había amontonados en una esquina, y comenzaba a ojear el primero.

- ¿Hablas de Naruto?- Preguntó Sakura con una notoria alegría, puesto que ella no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de dejarle morir.

Sasuke asintió y Sakura, Kakashi y Shikamaru se miraron cómplices, de alguna forma, aliviados de que Sasuke cambiara de idea.

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó envuelto entre las sábanas de la cama, aunque no recordaba haberse dormido allí, si no a los pies de la cama; su corazón se acelero un poco al pensar que fue Sasuke quien lo recostó allí. Se levantó de la cama y caminó rumbo a la puerta pero al abrirla se encuentra con Sasuke quien parecía estarlo esperando.

- ¿N-nos iremos de aquí-ttebayo?- Preguntó el rubio al ya haberse hecho a la idea de andar de un lado para otro.

-No, nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo- Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera -Sígueme, supongo que tienes que saber donde queda la cocina o te morirás de hambre dobe-

Naruto iba a protestar, pero su estomago exigiendo comida con un ruidito gracioso lo hiso tragarse sus palabras. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, en donde entraron a la cocina. Dos chicos se hallaban allí, uno que parecía bastante serio, era pelirrojo y tenia unas marcadas ojeras negras en sus ojos aguamarina; el otro de cabello negro con corte de champiñón, vestía una extravagante ropa verde y tenia unas enormes cejas, estaba en medio de un discurso emotivo sobre la llama de la juventud, pero al oler a Naruto se queda en silencio y voltea a mirarlo.

- ¡A tu debes ser Naruto-kun!- El chico de las enormes cejas grito emocionado y comenzó a presentarse - ¡Yo soy Rok Lee, y el es Gaara!- Dijo señalando al chico a su lado.

-Hola jeje- Saludo Naruto un tanto sorprendido por la efusividad del chico, volteo para mirar a Sasuke y confirmar si ellos eran peligrosos, pero al voltearse Sasuke ya se había ido.

-No te preocupes no te haremos daño, además Gaara es del mismo tipo que tu- Mencionó Lee poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto amistosamente, mientras le mostraba su puño con el pulgar alzado.

- ¿Del mismo tipo-ttebayo?- Preguntó el rubio un poco confundido.

- ¿a? No lo sa--Comenzó a decir extrañado Lee, pero es interrumpido por Gaara.

-Lee- Lo callo Gaara con voz severa -Se refiere a que también soy humano- Le aclaró a Naruto.

-aaa… ¡¿que?!-Naruto se sorprendió de no ser el único humano en una casa de vampiros, ¿acaso Gaara seria la "presa" de Lee? Bueno sería mejor preguntar. - ¿Y-y por qué está el aquí-ttebayo- Preguntó, temeroso de la respuesta.

Lee miro a Gaara por un segundo, y luego con una gran sonrisa dijo -Eso es por que Gaara y yo somos novios-

Gaara se sonrojo fuertemente y volteo la mirada para que nadie se diera cuenta, molesto un poco por la declaración de Lee, Naruto los miro sorprendidos.

- ¿Novios-ttebayo?- Preguntó atónito, ¿un humano y un vampiro podían ser novios? Eso lo dejo un poco confundido, pero el sonido de su estomago interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Siéntate con nosotros, Gaara estaba tomando desayuno- Lo invito Lee.

Los días pasaron y Naruto casi no veía a Sasuke, solo las veces que se asomaba a la biblioteca de la casa y Sasuke le decía que se fuera y no molestara. Los días se los pasaba solo en el cuarto, o a veces conversando con Gaara y Lee, pero como estos eran pareja, a Naruto no le gustaba mucho la idea de hacer mal tercio ahí.

El hecho de que Gaara y Lee fueran novios traía bastante desconcertado al rubio ¿Cómo es que un vampiro podía enamorarse de…su "comida"? ¿Por qué no simplemente Lee convertía a Gaara en vampiro? ¿Por qué lo mantenía como un humano? ¿Planeaba acaso beber toda su sangre en algún momento?

¿Y que pasaba con Sasuke y él? Le costaba aceptarlo, pero estaba comenzando a sentir la ausencia del moreno, mucho más que antes. Apenas si lo veía, y cuando lo hacia, el moreno no hacia mas que decirle que estaba muy ocupado y que no lo molestara. Y esto además de hacerlo sentir solo, lo tenia bastante molesto.

- ¡¿Qué se cree el muy bastardo-ttebayo?! ¡Me anda trayendo para todos lados como su juguete y luego se olvida de mi como si nada!- Se quejaba furioso el rubio frente a Lee y Gaara, que ya se habían acostumbrado a sus quejas sobre Sasuke.

- ¿Podría ser amor?- Pregunto insinuante Gaara con su tono sereno, mientras bebía un poco de té.

- ¡Amor! ¡Naruto, la llama de la juventud arde en ti! ¡Estas enamorado!- Saltó Lee entusiasmado, confirmando lo dicho por Gaara.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿¡Yo enamorado del teme!?.... n-no puede ser-ttebayo- Las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron levemente, al darse cuenta que no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de enamorarse él de un vampiro.

Durante todo el día esa idea estuvo rondando en su mente, ¿y si de verdad se había enamorado del vampiro? ¿Y que era lo que Sasuke sentía por el? ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer si el moreno no le correspondía?

La noche había llegado, era la quinceava noche que pasaba en esa casa, la quinceava noche en que casi no veía a Sasuke, quien ahora sin querer se había vuelto único en el mundo para Naruto, "el zorro había sido domesticado". Pero… y el vampiro? Había sido domesticado también?

Naruto se hallaba junto a la ventana de la habitación, observando las estrellas a través del vidrio, con las luces del cuarto apagadas. Entonces siente la puerta abrirse, y ve entrar al moreno.

-Sasuke- Murmura Naruto al darse vuelta a mirarlo, pero él ni se molesta en mirarle y se va directo al baño.

-¡¡Teme no me ignores maldita sea-ttebayo!!- Grita alterado Naruto, ya estaba harto del trato de Sasuke, si ya se había aburrido de el por que no simplemente lo dejaba ir o lo mataba de una buena vez.

-No te estoy ignorando, solo estoy muy ocupado- Dijo en tono sereno mientras se adentraba al baño.

El rubio corrió atravesando la habitación y con su mano impidió que Sasuke cerrara la puerta.

-Quítate- Le ordeno el vampiro frunciendo el seño.

- ¡No!- Naruto estaba tan absorto en su enojo que sus acciones no eran medidas, jaló a Sasuke del brazo y lo puso contra la pared poniendo una mano a cada lado del rostro para que no se moviera grito frustrado.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¡No tengo idea de que es lo que quieres de mí! ¡Si ya te has aburrido de mí simplemente deja que me valla pero no me tengas aquí encerrado! ¡¡Yo tenia una vida sabes!!- Naruto miraba furioso a los ahora sorprendidos ojos de Sasuke, quien recupero de inmediato la compostura.

-Hmp, ¿y crees que te dejare ir así de fácil dobe?- Sasuke sonrió prepotentemente y se acerco peligrosamente al cuello del rubio rosando sus labios en la morena piel que se erizo al contacto.

-Recuerda que eres mío, he estado muy ocupado tratando de salvarte el pellejo así que no te quejes- Le murmuró al oído, mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la remera negra del rubio, tocando su piel.

- ¿S-salvarme? ¿De que-ttebayo?- Pregunto el rubio, a quien al sentir las manos de Sasuke sobre su piel la ira se había esfumado casi por completo, convirtiéndose en algo mas.

-Mañana nos iremos de aquí, iremos a la primera casa, Tsunade quiere verte a ti y a Gaara- Evitó responder, mientras poco a poco iba haciendo que caminaran hacia la cama, besando y lamiendo el cuello de Naruto, que se estremecía con cada roce.

- ¿Tsunade?..¡a!- Preguntó antes de dejar escapar un gritito por caer sobre la cama.

-Es la jefa de la primera casa-Dijo mientas apresaba al rubio en la cama, con piernas y manos a cada costado para impedir que escapara, comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente.

- ¿Q-que haces teme? Suéltame-ttebayo- Intento negarse con pocas ganas, puesto que el contacto de los labios del vampiro sobre su cuello lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Sabes que no he bebido nada de sangre desde aquella vez…-Le susurra al oído, para luego hacer un caminito con su lengua desde el lóbulo hasta su clavícula, haciendo estremecer al rubio.

- ¿Aquella…vez?-Preguntó desconcertado, entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente.

"_Llevo su muñeca a la boca, tratando por sus propios medios de succionar toda la sangre que le era posible, llenando su boca de ella. Gateo hasta llegar frente al pelinegro quien se cubría el rostro con sus manos, y estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Naruto se hallaba frente a él. El rubio quitó las manos del rostro de Sasuke, y tomándolo del rostro lo levanto a su altura acercándolo a el, y tal y como había hecho el pelinegro anteriormente; esta vez fue Naruto que con un beso le dio un poco de su sangre. Abriendo ambos la boca, Sasuke no dudo en adentrar su lengua en la boca de Naruto, probando cada rincón hasta no dejar una sola gota de sangre. Aún después de haber bebido la sangre continuaron besándose, pero la falta de aire por parte de Naruto los hizo separarse."_

Las mejillas de Naruto tomaron un fuerte color rosa al recordar aquello; y aun más al ver como Sasuke rasgaba tan fácilmente su remera besando su pecho, para comenzar a succionar uno de sus pezones, y luego de ya haber dejado erecto uno comenzar con el otro.

El acelerado palpitar del rubio debido a la excitación se había vuelto música para los oídos del vampiro, acompañado con los leves gemidos que dejaba escapar de su boca, escucharlo era un delirio.

-S-Sasuke-teme…haa, detente-ttebayo!-Naruto intentó traer de vuelta su cordura y con toda la fuerza que tenia intento hacer a un lado al moreno. Todo paso muy rápido, un forcejeo y una sonrisa prepotente del vampiro, y una mirada desconcertada de Naruto y listo. Las posiciones se habían invertido y ahora era Naruto quien estaba sobre Sasuke sentado sobre sus caderas, se sonrojó al sentir un bulto bajo el y ver la mirada pervertida del vampiro sobre el.

"_¿Sasuke-nii vas a volver ttebayo?"_

La voz más infantil de si mismo llego a su mente en un vago recuerdo, ¿había conocido antes a Sasuke?, se había perdido intentando recordar algo, pero la voz de Sasuke lo distrajo.

- ¿Vas a quedarte hay sin hacer nada dobe?-Le dijo Sasuke un tanto molesto e impaciente, luego sonrió de medio lado al ocurrírsele la manera perfecta para hacerlo caer - ¿O es que eres tan inútil que no sabes que hacer?-

-¡Cállate baka! ¡ya veras de lo que esta hecho Uzumaki Naruto!-

**  
****PARTE1:****PARTE2:**


End file.
